


Pomegranates

by Sol_Victoria



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, alternative universe, mafia au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Victoria/pseuds/Sol_Victoria
Summary: Viktor is the head of the dangerous Nikiforov Clan, who feared and respected by all the underground parties in NYC and the USA nation. Hell, the underground society and the goverment even pays them a fee to keep them neutral. Anyways, when Viktor and his family go to Yuri and Mila's high school family night, Viktor meets Mr. Yuuri Katsuki, little Yuri's chemistry teacher, and the instant his ice blue eyes lock with the warm cinnamon hues of Mr. Katsuki's eyes, Viktor knows he will never be the same... oh, but Mr.Katsuki has many secrets and Viktor is more than willing to be the cat.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning, inside my head, this was meant to be an Addams Family au with a Hades and Persephone type of plot. You know, eccentric rich goth Viktor falls in love with flower boy Yuuri who ends up being a power bottom. See? easy and simple. Writting Viktor's part was easy... and then I started to write Yuuri's part and... things started to divert from what I originally wanted. Please, enjoy.

In the underworld society, the Nikiforov last name is recognized as a synonym of darkness and death.

Not so long ago the Nikiforov clan served under the rule of the Russian imperial house, they were their very own special assassin squad. They were loyal to the imperial house - still are, or so they claim -, serving whole heartly. But then the Russian Revolution came to be, and after the dead of Tsar Nicholas II and his family the Nikiforov clan, disheartened, emmigrated to the new world to start their very own empire rooted in the blood of those that deared to oppose them.

The american branch of the _Bratva_ welcomed them with open arms, thinking that they could use the former imperial assassins in whatever way they wanted... how wrong they were. One sole night was all the Nikiforov clan needed to make clear that they weren't there to follow nor to lead, with the empire dead they had been freed from their leash and they shall eat whatever and whoever tried to put the leash back.

They became assassins for hire, and as long as you pay and keep them interested then you got a pretty nice gun under your pillow, but if you don't respect them nor their code then you - and your whole family - are as good as dead.

It is said that they still pray to Svetovid and Veles, to Czernobog and Berstuk, to Dzydzilelya and Peklenc, that they practice cannibalism, eating their dead to never really loose them, it is even said that they are actually children of Baba Yaga or Kashchei, demons with human skin.

The current head of such infamous clan is none other than Viktor Nikiforov, oldest son of Dmitri and Tatyana Nikiforov, both of them already long gone from the realm of the living when, during the last of their many honeymoons, they were captured by a human-eating tribe in a lost island on the Pacific Ocean.  Viktor lives in an old and grey - but well kept - victorian manor at the outskirts of New York city, he shares home with his dog Makkachin, his younger siblings Mila and Yuri, his maternal grandfather Nikolai Plisetsky, his uncle Yakov, Yakov's wife Lilia, and his cousin - Yakov's and Lilia's son - Georgi.

Now, Viktor is content with his life. All the mafia factions in NYC - and in the country - pay him and his family a fee, a fee that half heartly ensures that Viktor and his family won't meddle in the city's - and the whole USA - underground businesess unless they feel directly threatened, so money is not an issue. He also adores his family - Viktor cannot imagine his life without any of them in it -, but lately... lately Viktor cannot help but think while looking at the picture of his parents, the last picture his parents had taken of themselves during their last honeymoon, the picture were Dmitri and Tatyana are looking at each other with this warm light in their eyes while looking at each other - while tied from neck to toe inside a ridicously big cauldron -, he cannot help but think that he is missing something, something very, greatly, important.

Viktor is lazing around in the living - laying on an old, black velvet with gold embroideries divan - his loyal Makkachin well accommodated on his lap, his uncle and aunt are sharing an armchair by the chimney - which is off - discussing about art and music, his dedushka Nikolai is playing a soft tune in the piano - something of his own creation -, Georgi is reading by the window and Mila and Yuri are crossing the door into  the house, finally free from that school day.

“Hey, old man!” Brusquely calls the youngest of Viktor siblings, a fifteen years old blonde, grumpy and lovely young lad named Yuri. Viktor shifts his attention from his parents picture to the almost faery like face of his baby brother, his ice blue eyes clashing against young Yuri's fierce green ones.

In the background, Nikolai keeps playing the piano.

“Yes, Yura?” Viktor asks with curiosity. Since he started high school it is very weird for Yuri to ask anything from his older brother, the young lad usually trusts more in their dedushka Nikolai.

“Here.” Says Yuri as he hands Viktor a flyer with information about a family night at the school. “The teach says that he wants to talk to all of you about some chemistry shit or something.”

“Oh, I got one of those too.” Adds Mila as she also walks into the living room. “But none of my teachers wants to personally talk to any of you... wait, you said chemistry? as in Mr. Cinnamon roll's freshman chemistry class?” Asks the redhead with disbelief. “What did you do?”

“I don’t know!” Exclaims Yuri with exasperation at his sister.

“Hold on.” Interrupts Viktor as he raises his right hand to claim the attention of his siblings. “Mr. Cinnamon roll?” Mila and Yuri look at Viktor at the same time.

“His name is, you won’t believe it, _Yuri_ Katsuki.” Starts Mila with a mocking smile on her handsome face and her mirthful blue eyes looking at young Yuri.

“Another _Yuri_?!” Screams Yakov with alarm. “As if we do not have enough with just one _Yuri_!”

“I'm nothing like him!” Screams Yuri back at his uncle.

“Thank the Gods for that!” Agrees Mila. “He is the complete opposite of our grumpy cat here.”

“Shut your trap, hag!” Screams Yuri at Mila this time. “And his name is written with two U! So his name is Y-U-U-R-I!”

“Alright, alright.” Says Viktor as he tries to pacify his siblings. “And why does this Mr. Katsuki wants to talk to us, Yura?”

“Are you deaf? I don't fucking know! I'm doing ok in his class! I don't know why the fuck he wants to talk not only to dedushka but also to you, Yakov, Lilia and Georgi! Fucking Katsudon must have lost his shit or something!!” Exclaims the blonde as he throws his hands up in an exasperated manner. 

“Katsudon?” Asks Lilia now.

“Mr. Katsuki's other nickname, it's his favorite food.” Explains Mila.

“Well then...” Joins Nikolai to the conversation as he stops playing the piano. “I guess there is only one way to find out what Mr. Katsuki wants to talk to us about.”

“Really? We? Going to a family night at a public high school? We have never done that, not even when Viktor and I were still in school.” States Georgi with an incredulous eyebrow lifted.

“It's never to late to start, Georgi! It will be an adventure!” Says Viktor with his trademark, heartshaped smile directed to his family.

 

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki is your average twenty four year old man. He is a young chemistry teacher at the local high school, his hobbies are dancing - specially ballet - and fighting in the city's underground rings every weekend after grading his students homework.

Yuuri arrived from Hasetsu, Japan, to NYC alongside his older sister Mari when he was five years old after their parents death in a car accident. The Katsuki siblings had been whole heartfully received by their aunt Minako Okukawa - their late mother's cousin -, who during the day runs a dance studio... but during the night she directs a bar where most of the city's different underground characters hang around, the bar being some sort of Switzerland in the city of New York - lets just say that Minako is not the kind of woman one wants to mess up with -.

To help Mari and Yuuri integrate better to a group their own age, Minako decided to teach them how to dance, turned out that Yuuri was a natural at ballet.

But since children can be cruel and Minako and Mari couldn't be with Yuuri all the time - namely at school -, the japanese boy was constantly harassed because of his accent and his love for ballet. One afternoon he arrived home in tears, Mari was still at school yet Minako wasn't alone in the living room, with Minako was Celestino Cialdini - in that time - future leader of the Cialdini Family and Minako's lover.

_“Yuu-chan!” Exclaimed the woman as she stood from her seat toward the crying child. “Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Who did this to you?” Asked Minako as she hugged Yuuri._

_“M-Minako-s-san!” Cried Yuuri in his aunt embrace. “Is it-Is it wrong that I like ballet?”_

_“What?! Of course not!” Answered Minako scandalized and furious, she was gonna burn whoever said that to her baby boy._

_“B-But the o-other kids at s-school are mean to me b-because a like b-ballet!” Cried the boy. In that moment of Yuuri's childhood, Minako seriously thought about committing infanticide, thank God Celestino was there as well._

_“Minako.” Called Celestino as his hand pats Minako’s left shoulder. “May I?”_

_Minako let go of Yuuri and gently pushed him towards Celestino, who lifted Yuuri from the floor and accommodated him on an armchair, then Celestino kneeled before him._

_“Yuuri, listen to me boy, and listen to me well, there is nothing wrong or weird about you liking to dance.” Started the italian man. “I dance and I love it! Most of the men in my family dance, my father, my brothers, my nephews. Dancing, Yuuri, is a way for any human to express their emotions, it's art in motion!! You should never feel ashamed for loving to dance.”_

_“T-then why do they make fun of me?” Questioned Yuuri, his tears stopping._

_“Because they don't dance, boy! Their souls are dull and magicless, unlike yours, Yuuri.” Said Celestino while pointing at Yuuri’s heart._

_“Really?” Asked Yuuri with stars shining in his big eyes._

_"_ _I would never lie to you, Yuuri.” Stated Celestino with a manly smile._

_A bright smile then bloomed in Yuuri’s lovely face and the boy jumped into Celestino’s arms. “Thank you, Ciao-Ciao, you’re the best boyfriend Minako has had ever!”_

Since that day Celestino became like a second father to Yuuri, and when one day Yuuri arrived home with a bloody nose and a blackeye Celestino decided to teach him how to defend himself - with Minako's approval, of course -.

Yuuri started to hear rumors about the underground rings after a year of training with Celestino. He didn't begged Celestino to let him fight, he didn't told Minako or Mari anything about it either, one night Yuuri just took his favorite dark blue hoodie and sneaked out of the window of his room. During six months no one had caught him and he made a name for himself in the rings - The Boar -. Yuuri also learned how to properly apply make up on himself to hide the bruises and blackeyes, he learned how to reacomodate his dislocated limbs and how to hit hard and mercylessly to finish a fight quicklier… and then, one early morning as he was sneaking inside his room the lights suddenly turned on, revealing a very pissed off Mari, an even more pissed off Minako and a worried - yet proud – Celestino.

Yuuri was grounded for the following six months, Minako had covered with bricks Yuuri's room window and confiscated his cellphone, hell, she even convinced Celestino to put a tracker on Yuuri!

When Yuuri was finally free from his punishment, Minako, Mari and Celestino told him that if he wanted to keep fighting in the rings then he had some rules to follow. First, no one is to know he "The Boar", second, he will only fight for the Cialdini Family so Celestino can keep an eye on him, and third, Yuuri had to keep his good grades. Yuuri followed this rules religiously, and besides keeping his grades, he also kept doing ballet. When he graduated from high school he went to college and majored in chemistry and after that he became a chemistry teacher at the same high school he graduated from.

Actually, from monday to friday Yuuri teaches chemistry in the mornings and helps Minako in the afternoons with the dancing lessons for children, sometimes, if he doesn't has homework or quiz to grade, he also helps Mari at Minako's bar at night. But in weekend nights Yuuri goes the the underground rings and lets all his frustrations flow into his fists and kicks, breaking his opponents noses and some other things.

See? Average.

Though lately Yuuri hasn't had time for the fighting rings because he has being helping with the planning of the family night at his working place, he is interested in talking to some of his students families, specially the family of Yuri Nikifororv - who Yuuri fondly calls Yurio -. Since Yuuri started teaching, he has wondered if Mila and Yurio's last name stands for The Nikirofov Clan, which - if they are really from The Nikifororv Clan - would be very weird in Yuuri's opinion because that people is so rich they could easly sent their younger members to the most expensive and prestigious preparatory school in New York, yet they send them to a public - civilian, no less - high school. Then again, The Nikiforov Clan is known not only by their mercyless assassination skills, but also by their eccentricity.

“This is going to be a very interesting family night at the school.”  Said Yuuri aloud as he grades Yurio's homewok with an A+.

 


	2. The night just begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor shifts his attention from young Yuri to give his own greetings to who he supposes is the famous chemistry teacher, Mr. Katsuki. The oldest son of Dmitri and Tatyana Nikiforov raises his gaze, his ice blue eye locking with warm cinnamon, and he freezes in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know I liked Yuuri and Yuri parallels until now, oh, and the older members of the Nikiforov Clan learn something new about their youngest member.

“Wow, wow, wow, wow...” Exclaims Minako Okukawa when she sees her nephew about to walk out the door of their shared home. “Where on this beautiful Earth do you think you are going while dressed up like that, Yuuri?” Yuuri halts at the door's frame and looks at his aunt.

Yuuri is wearing one of his old, two sizes bigger than his actual size, hoodies, a pair of old, already loose jeans, his beloved, also very old, converse sneakers - that once, a long time ago were black but now a light gray tone -, over all of that he is wearing his white lab coat, his hair isa mess, and not even a nice mess - it looked like he just got up from his afternoon nap! - and he was wearing the pair of glasses that made him look like a teacher from the 70's.

“To the Family Night at the school?” Says Yuuri in a question, not sure if that is what the older woman wanted to hear.

“Not dressed up like that.” States Minako as she points her delicate, powerful finger at Yuuri’s chosen clothing with disgust. “And where are your other glasses? The ones that don't make you look like you just came out from 'That 70's show'?"

“I forgot them at the shool because I was running late to catch the bus.” Explained Yuuri. “And why not? This is how I usually dress to go to work.” Confesses the young adult with perplexity. Minako dramatically gasps in disbelief before turning her attention to Mari, who was sitting on the couch watching Jeopardy.

“Mari! How come you never told me about this?!” Asks Minako to her oldest niece while stomping her foot against the wooden floor like a five year old.

“He gives me twenty dollars every time I caught him wearing something that you wouldn't approve of.” Answers Mari truthfully as she rises her hand showing the money without tearing her eyes from the TV. Minako gives an exasperated sigh.

“Yuuri, you are not leaving this house looking like that! You are going to meet the parents of your students, don't you want them to think that you are a responsable and sensitive young adult that can guide their children throught the hazardous maze that is teenagehood?” Questions Minako with a burnig passion.

“But Phichit is already waiting for me! He is gonna give a ride in his way to Seung Gil’s place!”

“No buts!” Interrups Minako rising her hand to block Yuuri’s mouth. “Come here, we’re going to pick something decent for this occasion. Besides, I’m pretty sure that the instant Phichit looked at how you are dressed he would drag you up here himself and help me pick a new outfit for you, believe me Yuuri, I’m saving you from that embarrasment.” And with those words Minako pulls Yuuri back to his room.

“I'm not giving back the money!” Yells Mari from the coach.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor is looking at himself in the fancy and old whole body mirror inside his walk in wardrobe. He is wearing black shoes - with three centimeters heels -, black slacks, black dress shirt, his favorite golden colored vest with black roses embrodiement and a magenta colored cravat. Exesive, some may say, but Viktor's father had taught him to always dress to impress.

“How do I look, Makka?” Asked Viktor to his dog, who was lying lazily on top of Viktor's bed looking through the open wardrobe door at her master.

“Woof!” Cheerfully barked the adorable being while waving her tail enthusiastically.

“Why, thank you. I think you look enchanting as well.” Praised Viktor with a smile. “Now, come here girl, you know you can’t stay inside the room when I am not around, come.” Says Viktor as he walks out his bedroom, Makkachin following close behind him. Viktor is accomodating the twins in the cuffs of his shirt as he walks down the stairs when he hears Lilia scream at young Yuri, who also was about to walk down the stairs.

“Yuri Nikiforov! There is no way on this earth that you are leaving this house looking like that!” Stated the woman as she pointed with her long, perfect finger at the youngest person in the house. Viktor halts his tracks middle way down and turns to look at his baby brother with curiosity.

Young Yuri is wearing a pair of sport sneakers with leopard print, a pair of black and ripped tight jeans, a black cotton t-shirt with the picture of the face of a raging tiger, and a leather and leaopard printed hoodied jacket - that everyone in that house knows is young Yuri's favorite -.

“Why?! This is how I usually dress for school!” Indignantly exclaimed the blonde teen.

“But you are not just going to school tonight, Yura! Tonight the school has prepared an opportunity for the families of their students to socialize not only beteewn each other but also with the professors, it is no different from a ball or a cocktail and you will dress as such. A Nikiforov...

“Always dress to impress.” Interrupted Yuri with tiredness while Rolling his eyes, crearly that wasn't the first time he heard that lecture. “Ugh, fine!” Dramatically exclaimed the lad as he turned on his heel and walked back into his to get changed.

“Just how many times have aunt Lilia and Yura played this scene?” Asks Mila at the base of the stairs, Viktor quickly reaching her spot.

“To many.” Answeres Viktor with a fond sigh. “But you don't have Yura's problem at all, do you? You look stunning, Mila.” Flatters Viktor as he takes Mila's right hand and makes his little sister twirl on her spot. Mila is wearing a black and tight turtle neck with with long sleeves, gray dress shorts, black, semi-transparent stockings, her favorite black leather boots - with ten centimeters heels -, aand her gold, dragon shaped earings.

“Why, thank you, good sir.” Says Mila while making a pose.

Viktor takes a quick look at his family, all of them - sans Yuri - are pristine. Dedushka Nikolai is wearing his favorite coat, Yakov has his usual nineteen-twenties looks - with fedora and cane included -, Lilia is wearing a long, dark red, velvety dress with a nice V cleavage, and Georgi is wearing a gold colored suit - yes,  even the slacks - with black roses embroadery - yes, even the slacks -, black dress shirt and a black bowtie.

“There!” Exclaims young Yuri as he once again walks out his bedroom. “Are you happy? Can we go now?” Asks the youth with exasperation as he walks down the stairs. Yuri is now wearing a fitting, leopard print, cocktail jacket, a black dress shirt buttoned to the top without necktie, tight black jeans without rips, and a pair of black boots.

“Who gave him that jacket?” Asked Lilia in a horrified whisper.

“Oh, I did.” Answers Nikolai with a big smile. “For his fifteenth birthday, doesn't he looks radiant?”

“Certainly, it strengthens Yura's essence.” Acknowledges Georgi with a nod.

“At least it's an improvement to what he was wearing.” Lilia tiredly sighs.

“Alright then, lets go.” Says Viktor as he claps once.

After Viktor gives a goodbye kiss to Makkachin, The Nikiforov Clan exits their home and climbs into their cars. Viktor, Georgi, Mila and Yuri ride Viktor's bubblegum pink - yes, bubblegum pink - cadillac, while Yakov, Lilia and Nikolai ride Yakov's black, Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud.

The november air is chill and welcoming, the night sky is clear from clouds, letting the beautiful full, silver moon shine over the city of New York as the eye of an ever watching God.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri arrived to the school thirty minutes before the Family Night started, Phichit had left him right in front of the school's entrance, wished him look and then accelerated his GTO 67 like the Fast & Furious fan he is. With his best friend was finally out of sight Yuuri turned on his heels and entered the school building, his fellow teachers and the few students that were helping out with the preparations for the Family Night flattering him for his clothes selection.

 _If only they knew I still need to be dressed by my aunt... ugh! So embarrassing!_ Thought the chemistry teacher as he reached the chemistry lab assigned to him.

Minako had made Yuuri change into a nice light gray dress shirt, his only necktie - a tasteless baby blue tie he got on a 50% discount sale when he finished college - arranged in a simple knot around his collar, over that is a dark blue vest that fits Yuuri perfectlyand hugs his chest tighly, dark jeans, and his black CAT boots - that are so comfortable! -. Minako had also combed his hair back, taking his bangs away from his forehead.

Yuuri opened the door of the laboratory and quickly turns on the led lights, he walks to his desk and finds his less vintage glasses right where he had left them that afternoon after he went home to have something to eat and shower. He takes away the 70's glasses and puts on the blue rimmed glasses that he got earlier that year before starting as a teacher.

As Time goes by Yuuri interacts with his students and the parents/guardians of said students, many mothers asked him about his credentials and hobbies, were he had studied and if he was single, when he answered that he liked to dance and that he gave ballroom lessons and ballet classes in the afternoons after school many had asked for the direction of the dance studio he worked at. And even though Yuuri was having a blast talking to the students and his parents, the student and parents/guardians he needed to talk to weren't there yet.

 _Where are them? It's almost nine o'clock and the Family Night finishes at ten o'clock. Come on, Yurio, this may be a good thing for you in the future!_ Thinks Yuuri while drinking a cup of red fruits tea.

“Mr. Katsuki!” Calls a familiar voice to Yuuri, who turns around just a bit to find the sparkling face of Minami not so far away from his own.

“Good evening, Minami.” Salutes Yuuri with a smile. “Are you alone? Where are your parents?”

Kenjiro Minami is - despite his height - a Junior that for some reason thinks that Yuuri is the best thing that has happened in the world since white bread. Minami is part of the track and field team and still a brilliant student... al long as you don't count informatics.

“My parents are busy at the hospital, so my older brother came with me.” Answers the petit young man. “He is with Mrs. Marks.” Yuuri makes a face at that, he knows that Minami is not good at informatics. “And since Mrs. Marks doesn't likes the students listening when she speaks to their parents or guardians, here I am, trying not to loose my mind thinking about what that woman is telling my brother.”

“Oh, come on, you cannot be that bad... and, if you really need help with that class I have a friend that wouldn't mind giving you a hand, he is really good with computers and gadgets.” Says Yuuri with a calming smile.

“Really, Mr. Katsuki?!” Questions Minami as his eyes sparkle even more than before - a feat Yuuri believed impossible -.

“Really. Here, let me give you his number.” Answers Yuuri as he pulls out his cellphone from the pocket of his jeans. “His name is Phichit Chulanont, just tell him that you are one of my students and explain your problem to him.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Katsuki!” Exclaims Minami overjoyed.

“Your welcome, Minami.” Says Yuuri as he ruffles Minami already messy hair. “Oh, right. Minami, have you seen Yurio? I'm waiting for him and his family, I need to talk to them.”

“No, sir, but if I see him I’ll tell him to immediately look for you!” Adds Minami with determination.

“Great, that would be a big help! If you see him please tell him to look for me in the freshman laboratory, alright?” Requests Yuuri.

“Yes, sir!” Accepts Minami the mission with a military salut towards Yuuri, the small blonde then turns on his heels and walks away from the young teacher.

“So enthusiast!” Chuckled Yuuri as he watches Minami disappear into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

 

The Nikiforov Clan arrives to the school fashionably late, the parking lot is already full so they have to leave their cars a couple blocks away. As they walk on the sidewalk Viktor cannot help but admire the simple homes of the oblivious civilians that had no idea about the kind of monsters they were giving their 'Good evening' to. The whole ordeal almost made Viktor smile devilishly, but he has a good poker face - he is a trained assassin after all -.

There are two good reasons as to why Viktor and the other adults in the Nikiforov household did not got Mila and Yuuri into the most prestigious - and expensive - preparatory school in New York; A) Because most of the underground society children of the state attend said school, and B) Because Viktor wanted to give his siblings the experience of a common teenagehood. In a public, civilian high school no one has ever heard the last name Nikiforov, that way Mila and Yuri get to experience what Viktor and Georgi couldn't during their teenage years, a bit of normalcy and probably form nice friendships with their contemporaries.

For the Family Night the whole school was decorated with art works from the art class, the most promising science projects for the National Science Fair, the best photos of the Photography club, the lovely bird houses that the students of the carpintery class build, cookies and beverages from the home economics class were served as snacks. Parents and teachers could be seen chatting amicably while the students could be seen cringing at the look of their parents and their teachers getting along.

When the The Nikiforov Clan arrived to the entrance of the school they were handed the classic stickers that said 'Hi, my name is...' to put their names on them and stick them to their clothing.

“This is different.” Says Nikolai with a smile.

“Indeed, usually the people that asks for our names pales and starts to shake the instant they hear them.” Adds Yakov.

 _It is certainly a nice change to be looked up with astonishment than with fear._ Thinks Viktor as they walk down the locker hall, the look of teachers, students and other parents and guardians on them, their mouths open like fishes out of the water.

“Ah, Yurio!” Screams an excited voice from behind them. Viktor, Georgi, Nikolai, Yakov and Lilia look behind them in curiosity to see who screamed while young Yuri cringes on his spot as Mila starts to clackle like an old witch.

“Don’t call me that! You stupid nugget!” Reacts young Yuri, his fierce green eyes locking with the bright brown eyes of an asian looking blonde with a red highlight in his bangs.

“Then don’t call me a nugget! Stupid Yurio!” Screams back blondie.

“Ahem.” Interrups Viktor while holding up his open palm. “Yura, who is this young man and why does he calls you ‘Yurio’?” Asks the platinum haired man as he tries to not laugh along side his sister at the nickname.

“I’m Kenjiro!” Answers the blonde with enthusiasm, leaving young Yuri with the words in his mouth. “Kenjiro Minami! My lunch Schedule is the same as Yurio’s so we share table at luch!” Explains Minami.

“And why do you call him ‘Yurio’?” Asks Georgi.

“Well, since Yurio and Mr. Katsuki have the same name...

“It’s not the same damn it! His name has two U!” Howls young Yuri, but no one listened.

“…the other students of Mr. Katsuki, to not get onfused, started to call Yurio like that.” Finishes Minami his explanation. “Oh, and talking about Mr. Katsuki, he told me that if I saw you I had to tell you that he will be waiting for you and your family at the chemistry lab.”

“In that case, we thank you for your assistance, young Kenjiro.” Says Nikolai with a kind smile. “And thank you for being friends with our Yura.”

“Yeah, we know our Yura can be quite... tenacious.” Adds Yakov.

“He is no my friend, dedushka! Yakov!” Exclaims Yurio with passion. “Don't let his appearance trick you! He is just another of Katsudon's stalkers! He sits with me only to see if he can get some info about Katsudon from me!”

Minami dramatically gasps. “I am but a fan, good sir.” Defends Minami his case. “It's not my fault that Mr.Katsuki is so amazing!”

“The only thing amazing about Katsudon is the he hasn't put a restriction order on all the creeps that he calls students.” Says Yuio to Minami’s face.

“You are his student too!” Attacks Minami.

“Yeah, but I’m not a creep!” Counterattacks Yurio.

In the background, behind the two arguing teens, Georgi, Lilia and Nikolai are fighting the tears while Viktor, Yakov and Mila watch the scene with a fond smile.

“I'll hand it to you, Mila. You were right, Yura can actually make friends.” Says Viktor.

“Told you so.” Answers Mila.

Joining to Yurio and Minami's argument are other teens that also attend to Mr. Katsuki classes or that simply are fans of him, the Nikiforov family spends twenty more minutes watching screaming teenagers before the school's principal showed up and hushed everyone back to their respective families. To say that the clan of assassins is amused would be an understatement.

“Fucking creeps.” Grumbles young Yuuri as he leads his family around the schools hallways to the chemistry lab.

“They're hardcore fans, Yura. What did you expect?” Says Mila as she crosses her hands behind her head.

“Even though... We are talking of a mere teacher, what is so special about him to gain the admiration of the students like that?” Asks Georgi.

“He is ridiculously _nice_.” Hisses young Yuri the last word like its venom.

“And when he started teaching he had this endearing shy demeanor, everyone thought it was really cute.” Adds Mila.

“What about his classes? Is he even a good teacher?” Questions Yakov with escepticity.

“He is.” Mumbles young Yuri loud enough for his family to listen, making them halt dead on their tracks and look at their youngest with wide eyes. “A-Anyways! We're here! And I swear Viktor that if you embarrass me I will never, ever, talk to you again!”

Viktor feigns a dramatic gasp as he walks away from his family to place himself in between his brother and the closed laboratory's door. “I would never, dear brother, but now, more than ever, I would like to meet this Mr. Katsuki that has been able to, albeit slightly, tame you.” With those word said, Viktor gently knocks the lab's door three times.

“Good evening.” Greets a soft, pleasant, male voice as the laboratory door opens.

Viktor shifts his attention from young Yuri to give his own greetings to who he supposes is the famous chemistry teacher, Mr. Katsuki. The oldest son of Dmitri and Tatyana Nikiforov raises his gaze, his ice blue eye locking with warm cinnamon, and he freezes in place. 


	3. Smooth, Viktor. Smooth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri walked all the way to his sister's spot, he waved to some acquaintances and smiled polite, sweet smiles that Minako taught him while giving long steps with his not so long legs. Finally he arrived to counter and streching to grab his sister's arm Yuuri said:
> 
> “You won't believe what happened tonight at School.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is smitten.

Short ebony strands were his hair, warm cinnamon hues his eyes, his face had the shape of a heart and his lips a lovely rose shade. The beautiful pair of eyes framed by stylish blue rimmed glasses, the silky looking hair pulled back giving a boy-ish look and a breath-taking polite smile painted by his lips. Viktor feels faint by just gazing at the man in front of him.

 _An Epiphany._ His mind supplies with a distant memory of his father's words.

It takes all of Viktor’s self restrain and his experience as a professional assassin to not crumble to his knees and start to sing lascivous poetry about the perfect entity before him.

“Good evening.” Greets the gorgeous apparition with soft and rich voice, Viktor cannot help the goosebumps that bloom under the sleeves of his dress shirt at the sound of _his_ voice. “You must be the Nikiforov family. I am Yuuri Katsuki, the chemistry teacher for the Freshman to Junior years in this highschool, please come in and have a sit.”

Viktor, unconsciously, lowers his gaze when Mr. Katsuki turns around to start walking towards his desk, what Viktor found – a round and firm ass – did not disappointed.

“Good evening, Mr. Katsuki.” Returns Nikolai the greetings with his usual smile as they start to take seat on the laboratory desks’s chairs. “I am Nikolai Plisetsky, Mila and Yura's grandfather. Accompanying me are my sister Lilia, her husband Yakov, their son Georgi and my oldest grandchild, Mila and Yura's older brother, Viktor.” Each of them nod in Mr. Katsuki's direction right after Nikolai had said their names, well, except Viktor, who had stayed by the door’s frame

“Should Yuri and Mila stay, Mr. Katsuki?” Asks Lilia, her stern voice pulling Viktor back to his senses. The platinum haired man jerked on his spot and quick after almost jogged to take a sit next to young Yuri, if anyone noted the embarrassed flush on his cheeks, no one said a word.

“Sure!” Ensures Mr. Katsuki with a small smile that makes Viktor's poor heart flutter. “Yurio-I mean, Yuri is not in any kind of trouble and Mila is welcomed to stay if she wishes so.”

“If Yura is not in trouble, then why have you called us, Mr. Katsuki?” Asks Nikolai from his seat at the front row, sitting by each of his sides are Lilia and Yakov.

“Well…” Starts Mr. Katsuki, nervously scratching his neck. “Truth is... I started to formally teach earlier this year, right after the winter vacations ended. I took Mr. Blake's spot as the chemistry teacher for Freshman to Junior classes. When the new scholar year started young Yuri and another student in my class were the only ones that had been homeschooled until this year, you can't imagine how pleasantly surprised I was when while grading their work I realized they both were good at chemistry and I...

“Is this relevant as to why we are here, boy?” Interrupts Yakov.

Up to this point, Viktor has his chin resting on top of the back of his hands. Looking in Yuuri's direction with glossy eyes and a silly smile on his face.

“I-I have a point! I promise!” Stutters Yuuri as he moves his hands anxiously. “What I mean is, Yuri is really, very good at chemistry and I think he should attend Mr. O'Neil's advanced classes.” Says Yuuri after taking a calming breath.

“Snail O'Neil! Oh, Hell NO!” Screams Yurio as he abruptly stands up from his seat next.

Is this moment the one that Viktor takes as his cue to act and start interactions with the lovely Mr. Katsuki.

“Yurio, Yurio, Yurio, our young and passionate Yurio.” Speaks Viktor as he shakes his head in negation, his left hand grabbing the back of his brother's neck to gently squeeze in warning. “Is that the way to speak to the teacher you respect so much?”

Young Yuri bristles at his older brother's words, a wild flush splattering on his fairy like face. “Shut your trap, Old M…!” But the pale blonde's insult dies in his mouth, for Viktor has tightened his grip around his neck and made him stay seated to not make an uproar.

“Now, now, Yurio, there is no necessity for you to get so worked up. With this behavior of yours, you are turning dear aunt Lilia's etiquette and protocol lessons into wasted time.” Says Viktor with smooth voice, easy smile and cold eyes directed to his brother.

“There is no issue with him expressing himself at all, Mr. Nikiforov.” Interveins Mr. Katsuki.

Viktor once again shifts his attention from his brother to the beautiful man sitting behind the front desk, his ice blue ice turning from cold and threatening to warm and melting the instant Yuuri Katsuki is in his gaze. “Viktor, please. Call me Viktor.” Pleads the platinum haired man with a dreamy tone of voice. Once again, if anyone noticed, no one said anything. Well, except young Yuri who made a disgusted sound under his breath.

“Does our Yura usually expresses himself in such manner during your lessons, Mr. Katsuki?” Asks Lilia, who is pining young Yuri to his seat with a stern glare of her cold green eyes.

At this Mr. Katsuki chuckles; Viktor can feel his heart skip a beat. “Yuri is actually well behaved during my lessons, but I cannot tell of how he may behave around his friends or fellow students… But I do kind of understand why he may not want to attend Mr. O'neil's advanced lessons.”

“And why may that be?” Questions Yakov.

“Oh, I can answer that!” Exclaims Mila while raising her right hand. “O'Neil's classes are like a void in the fabric of time and space! You enter his classroom and an hour turns into three!” Informs the red head. “And…”

“Mila!” Reprimands Lilia, her glare making Mila go quiet.

“No, Madam, Mila is right.” Intervenes Mr. Katsuki. “Mr. O'Neil's teaching methods are a bit... orthodox for my liking but...”

“You mean _Archaic_.” Mumbles young Yuri from his seat next to Viktor.

“ _But_ …” Accentuated Mr. Katsuki as he directed a reprimand look in Yuri's direction, a reprimand look that actually made young Yuri hunch onto his seat. “If Yuri does not wishes to attend the advanced lessons he can always help tutor the kids in the middle school section.”

“I take the offer! Wrap it to go!” Exclaims young Yuri as he, once again, stands from his seat and raises his hand as if in an auction.

“Uh... Can I also do that instead of going to his lessons?” Pleads Mila imitating her younger brother's actions.

“Is this O'Neil really that bad of a teacher?” Asks Georgi from his seat next to Mila, behing Viktor and young Yuri.

“Mr. O'Neil is not a bad teacher, is just that his methods are... _vintage_ , and he refuses the use modern equipment during his lessons.” Quickly defends Mr. Katsuki. “And no, Mila. You're already a Senior, you can't enter the tutor program because you will be busy with finals and, if you choose to, college essays.”

“Damn it.” Mumbles Mila as she falls down on her seat.

“Hey, hey!” Calls young Yuri, still standing and snapping his fingers. “So, who do I have to bribe to get into this tutoring thing?”

Mr. Katsuki shakes his head in negation with a fond smile on his lips. “Look for Miss Rosewood in the Middle School section on monday after school, she is the head of the tutor program. I'll give her a call and tell her about you joining her ranks.”

“And then I won't have to go to Snail O'Neil's lessons?” Questions young Yuri.

“Not until you're a Senior.” Reminds Mr. Katsuki.

“It's enough for me.” Says the blonde as he shrugs. “I'll burn that bridge when I reach to it.” Whispers the lad as he seats again, his words only heard by Viktor, who smiles conspiratorially.

“Well, that seems to been settled.” Speaks Lilia. “Is there anything else that needs our attention?”

“At all, madam. I just wanted to talk about this since I thought it was something important for young Yuri's future. With this settled, we are done.” Informs Mr. Katsuki. “Thank you for your time.” He says as he stands up from his seat.

“Thank you for worrying about our Yura.” Says Nikolai as he, and the rest of the Nikiforov Clan, stand up from their seats.

The Nikiforov family is walking out the classroom, Mr. Katsuki holding the door open like a gentleman, when Victor suddenly stops by the door frame, right in front of Mr. Katsuki.

“Mr. Katsuki.” Starts Viktor with an even voice, his rapid attention once again losing itself in the warm hues that are the chemistry teacher's eyes. “Since Yurio started high school it had being harder for me to keep track of his life, and, I don't want to sound like an overprotective brother nor anything like it, but he seems to trust you enough to let you call him by a cute nickname... what I am trying to say is, is there a way for me to keep in contact with you for when I have doubts of his high school life?”

“You... You want me to spy on him and report back to you?” Asks Mr. Katsuki incredulously.

“What? No!” Exclaims Viktor horrified, he doesn't wants to spy on his baby brother, he respects Yuri's independency and actually likes his strong sense of being. _But what he said it's exactly how you put it out._ Helpfully adds Viktor's brain. “What I mean is...”

Mr. Katsuki chuckles graciously and Viktor had to hold his breath to not sigh like a fool in love. “I know what you mean, Mr. Nikiforov...”

 _Viktor, please. I beg of you, call me Viktor._ Thinks Viktor as he watches Mr. Katsuki's lovely smile.

“…You just want to be part of his life and that is understandable, but you have to give Yurio- I mean Yuri, you have to give him some space.” Says Mr. Katsuki.

“It just in case of emergency! I swear on my family's name.” States Viktor with his right hand over his heart.

Mr. Katsuki eyes Viktor with wary before breaking in another breath taking smile. “Fine, but only for emergencies.”

“Only emergencies.” Solemnly says Victor as he pulls out his cell phone from his pocket.

When Viktor walks out the school building he finds his family waiting for him. Nikolai shakes his head in negation with a fond smile on his lips, Lilia and Yakov have one eyebrow lifted in incredulity, Georgi and Mila look at him with a smug smile on their faces and Yurio looks grumpier that the grumpy cat.

“I. FUCKING. HATE.YOU.” Stated the blonde lad before giving a sharp turn to walk away in Yakov's car direction.

“Oh, well. That is not new.” Says Viktor, shrugging at the words of his baby brother.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri still remembers the first time he heard about The Nikiforov Clan.

He was twelve years old, Minako and Celestino were going to take him and Mari to Celestino's niece and nephew – they're twins – birthday party. Celestino had made Mari and Yuuri sit down on a couch minutes before leaving the house and showed them pictures, the pictures of a big family doing different stuff and activities.

_“Who are they?” Asked Mari as she looked at the picture of a beautifulpale-blonde woman with a lovely heart shaped smile, the eyes of the woman in the picture were so green and shone like emeralds, for a moment Yuuri thought it was the picture of 'Titania, The queen of the fae' that Minako had mentioned before during one of his ballet lessons._

_“I'm glad you asked, Mari.” Said Celestino as Yuuri pick another picture from the bunch, this one the picture of handsome man with sharp sapphires as eyes, the man in the picture was pale and his hair shone like silver does when the sunlight hits it. “These people are The Nikiforov Clan, the photos you both are holding right now are the ones of Dmitry Nikiforov and his wife Tatyana Plisetskaya-Nikiforov, the currents heads of the clan.” Explains Celestino as he takes the pictures from Mari and Yuuri's hands and holds them in his own two hands._

_“And who are the others?” Questions Mari once again. “Well, these three over here are Lilia Baranovskaya-Feltsman, her husband Yakov Feltsman and Nikolai Plisetsky.” Informs Celestino as he shows the photos of a strict faced woman, but not less beautiful than the first one, this one also had green eyes but they were sharper and a shade lighter. The picture of the man next to Lilia's was of a gruff man with a square jaw and his dark blue eyes were set on what Yuuri thought was a permanent scowl. The final man looked like a tiger, his beard starting to go gray on the sides and his deep green eyes set on something before him that wasn't the camera. “Mr. Nikolai and Madam Lilia are siblings, just like you guys, but even thought they had the same mother their fathers were different men, do I explain myself?” Mari and Yuuri nodded. “Good, oh! But if you see them at the party you guys cannot ask them about that, ok? That would be very rude.”_

_“Alright.” Said Mari and Yuuri at the same time._

_“Are those grown ups going to Sara and Michele's birthday party? Why? I thought only children were invited.”_ _Spoke Yuuri._

_“Well, Yuuri, they are going to be there because their children are, probably, going to be there. Here, take a look.” Explains Celestino as he shows them more photos, these time of a couple of teens a two children._

_The first picture was of a boy probably no more than four years old, his pale-blonde hair formed and halo around his lovely and chubby face, his bright green eyes reminded Yuuri of a kitten, curious and full of innocence. The second portrayed a slightly older girl, her skin not as pale as the young blonde Yuuri saw before, her hair was red and vibrant, messy, her blue eyes were sharp and full of mischief just like her smile. The third picture was of a dark haired youngster, his full of emotion eyes colored a steely blue, his face sharp and his thick eyebrows groomed. But it was the fourth photo the one that took away Yuuri's breath; the photo showed a beautiful teen, his long platinum hair shone like the stars and his ice blue eyes were sharp and deep, his lips a perfect heart shape and his face a beautiful diamond. Yuuri could feel his heart race just by looking at that picture._

_“These youngsters are Georgi Feltsman...” Started Celestino with the photo of the dark haired one with thick groomed eyebrows. “And Yuri, Mila and Viktor Nikiforov.”_

Viktor… _Sighs Yuuri's mind, his heart fluttering_.

_“Yuuri? This lovely blonde baby is also named Yuuri? Are all the Yuuris of the world meant to be adorable? Is it a cosmic law or something like that?” Exclaims Mari as she watches the picture of the blonde child with critical eye._

_Usually Yuuri would have complaint about what his sister had said, but at that time he was too busy admiring the picture of the platinum haired teen in the picture to listen to whatever Mari had said._

_“And why are you showing us this pictures anyways? Why should we know about them before going to the party?” Asked Mari with annoyance starting to tint her voice._

_“Because the Nikiforov Clan is dangerous, very dangerous, and it is very likely that they are going to be in Sara and Michele's birthday party because Sara and Mila are good friends for some reason I still don't comprehend.” Informed Celestino as he picks up the photos._

_“So?” Inquired Mari while crossing her arms over her chest._

_“So, if they do show up in the party I don't want you guys near them, get it? Stay away from them.” Stated Celestino._

_“And what do we do if they ask what time is it? Or if they ask for the bathroom?” Mari kept going._

_“You answer them politely and then flee like you are been chased by zombies.” Answers Celestino._

_“Wow, they’re that dangerous?” Questions Mari with incredulity. Celestino nodded solemnly. “You heard, Yuuri? Stay away from the Nikiforovs, got it?”_

_Yuuri looked at his sister and then at the picture of Viktor, his tender heart feeling a pang, but if Celestino was that scared of them… “Ok, I’ll stay away from them.” Said Yuuri with a small nod of his head._

_The Nikiforov Clan did not showed up that night, Sara was really upset about her best friend not being there but her brother – Michele –, Emil, Phichit and Yuuri, Sara was maintained enterteined long enogh._

Now, imagine Yuuri's surprise when he opens the laboratory's door to find the same ice blue eyes that had bewitched him all those years ago, the same beautiful diamond face and platinum halo of perfect - now short - hair. It took every bit of Yuuri's weak resolve to not sigh like and idiot and make doe eyes to Viktor-Fucking-Nikiforov's face.

During the whole time Yuuri was talking to who he now knows are, in fact, the bloody Nikiforov Clan, the chemist/secret-underground-fighter was so nervous he called young Yuri by his nickname, what kind of teacher does that?! And if that is not enough he sometimes would let his gaze lock with the to-precious-to-be-real eyes of Viktor Nikiforov, who is his student's brother! What kind of teacher has a crush on his student's brother?! Ugh! And as is that is not enough, when they finally finished their little metting and Yuuri was sure he could finish that night in one piece, Viktor-Fucking-Nikiforov decides that he wants to asks Yuuri to spy little Yurio for him. And, isn't that precious? Viktor Nikiforov cares for his baby brother, as if Yuuri wasn't already crushing hard on him before! Yuuri end up giving Viktor the School's Office number, that way he can keep track of Yurio's schedule without trouble.

When Yuuri finally made it out of his memories lane he was already inside a private ride on his way to Utopia – Minako's bar –, the driver was an acquaintance of Yuuri, a lovely woman by the name of Maxime.

“Finally finished that 'Family Night' business with the school, boss?” Asks Maxime with a smile on her round face, she knows Yuuri hates being called ‘Boss’.

“Come on, Maxime, you know I hate it when you guys call me that.” Responds Yuuri with a tired sigh. _This night has already been long enough._ He thinks.

“Dude, you, Mari and Phichit are basically Celestino's adopted kids, the only reason why the family doesn't acknowledges you guys is because the boss and Minako are not 'properly married' and the old farts back in Italy have a stick up their asses!” Exclaims Maxime. “Anyways, I take it we will see you more often?”

“Yeah… well, until midterm exams, that is.” Answers Yuuri with a soft smile.

Yuuri and Maxime kept talking about work and about Maxime incoming wedding, they were talking about food when Maxime stopped in front of an old building somewhere in the Bronx’s downtown.

“Home, sweet home. Say hi to Mari, alright?” Says Maxime.

“From your part. Good night, Maxime, say hi to Larry.” Waves Yuuri his hand.

“From your part… Boss.” Teases Maxime one last time before hitting the road at full speed.

“Why do my friends think they are in a _Fast and Furious_ movie?” Muses Yuuri aloud as he starts to walk in the direction of the, seemingly, old building. There is a discrete black neon sign the has written in cursive letters ' _Utopia_ ' and a small arrow pointing to a row of hidden stairs that go below street level. Yuuri walks down the stairs and reaches to a pair of black painted metal doors, he lightly knocks twice and a small window opens to let Yuuri gaze a pair of dark sharp eyes.

“Oh, Yuuri!” Recognizes the owner of the small eyes in the other side of the metal door, his voice deep and kind of raspy. “Finally done with that family thing at the school?” Casually talks the man as Yuuri can hear him opening the door for him.

“Yeah, Takeshi, no more heavy work until the midterms.” Informs Yuuri as one of the metal doors opens, allowing to get into the bar. “Still with cough?” Asks Yuuri to his friend, a thick with muscle asian man with short black hair, snub nose and friendly smile.

“Fucking bitch still has me in her clutch, the doctor said if it keeps going he will have to give me shots.” Answers Takeshi with a grimace.

“Ugh, needles.” Says Yuuri with disgust.

“You get me bro.” Nods Takeshi. “Your sister is waiting for you, remember to not over work yourself.”

“I won’t. Have a good night, Takeshi.” Says Yuuri before walking further into the bar.

“Same to you, man.” Is what responds Takeshi before sitting by the closed metal doors once again.

Yuuri walks along a hall that is dimly illuminated with black neon lights, when he walks out the hall he finds a long and wide room filled with round tables, red velvet divans and floor of polished dark wood. The air is filled with the smell of spices used in the Hookah Pipes - Minako was greatly againts using cannabis or any other drug inside her business, though sometimes at home she would smoke a cannabis cigarrete to relax in the afternoons -, and jazz music. In the back of the bar was the counter, and behind that counter was the master barman of the place, Yuuri's older sister, Mari Katsuki.

Yuuri walked all the way to his sister's spot, he waved to some acquaintances and smiled polite, sweet smiles that Minako taught him while giving long steps with his not so long legs. Finally he arrived to counter and streching to grab his sister's arm Yuuri said:

“You won't believe what happened tonight at School.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning – Saturday –, when Viktor called the number Mr. Katsuki had given him, he discovered that the number was from the School's Office! Not Mr. Katsuki's personal number!!

The hysterical laugh of Yurio and Mila could be heard in the whole mansion.


	4. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Boar has been the reigning champion of the Fighting Pits for the last four years, he is sturdy and with tons of stamina. He got his nickname 'The Boar' because he usualy finishes his fights with one, strong hit right at the beggining of the fight.” Explains Chris, then he notices that Viktor is not paying attention to him, but to the pictures of his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Yay!  
> I am so happy that you are liking this. Like I said at the beginning I wasn't sure of the plot was good, but it seems I was over thinking it. Enjoy ;-)

_Friday Night, Bar Utopia._

“You're kidding me, right?” Questions Mari to Yuuri with incredulity in her eyes and voice. “The-Fucking-Nikiforov-Clan?” The only reason why Mari is not screaming is because she is to cool for that. “Damn.” She mumbles before giving a long drag to her cigarette.

Yuuri and Mari are currently in the storage room, sitting on unopened whisky boxes, Yuuri telling his sister about who he talked to and why he talked to them.

“And you are telling me now that some of them are your students?” Reclaims Mari with a scowl on her face before exhaling the smoke of her cigarette. “Why didn't you tell me before?”

“Because I wasn't sure!” Exclaims Yuuri as he abruptly stands up. “Yurio is like all the other teenager I've seen! He is angsty and rude and likes punk music and animal print! And Mila is you a nice, popular Queen B! How was a supposed to know they were from an ancient clan of russian assassins?!”

"Good point." Mari sighs tiredly, gives a drag to her cigarette, exhales the smoke and says: “Man, Minako and Celestino are gonna flip when you tell them.” A pause. Mari looks at Yuuri and discovers his apologetic smile. “Because you are telling them, right?”

Yuuri is the one that sighs tiredly this time. “I don’t know… maybe? Ugh.” Yuuri flops back into his seat. “It's just that... if I tell them they will try to make me quit and I really, really like this job, Mari! And Yurio and Mila are not dangerous! They are like kittens!”

“So you're not telling them.” Says Mari. Yuuri shakes his head, in both shame and negation. “And you don't want me to tell them.” Adds Mari.

“Please, Mari, if they find out… you now how they can get.” Says Yuuri with a defeated face.

“Ugh, fine, I won’t tell them.” Accepts Mari before giving one last smoke to her cigarette.

“You are the best sister in the universe!” Exclaims Yuuri as he jumps and hugs his sister.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I love you too.” Says Mari as she pats Yuuri's back. “Now, let's get back to work, those drinks ain't going to prepare themselves and Minako is about to arrive with the new batch of Absinthe and you have to help her.” Instructs Mari, breaking the hug.

“Yes, Ma'am.” Mockingly salutes Yuuri before he and Mari walk out the Storage Room.

 

* * *

 

 

_Saturday Morning, Nikiforov Manor._

The first thing Viktor did – after taking a shower and dressing up – was to take his cell phone and dial the number Mr. Katsuki had given him the night before to ‘ _Invite the lovely man to a casual breakfast meeting to talk about Mila and Yurio’s school life_ ’. A foolproof plan, if you ask Viktor.

The line picked up, making Viktor's heart smile widen and...

 _“High School Offices, this is Carla, how may I help you?”_ Spoke the generic voice of some generic woman that certainly works as secretary in the High School Offices.

And everything would have being ok... Viktor would have being able to fake it... if he hadn't had his phone in speaker mode to proof to Yurio, Mila and Georgi – who were in the room with him – that Mr. Katsuki had accepted his invitation.

Mila ended up hunched over herself, falling on her knees, one arms holding her stomach while the other harshly banged against the carpeted floor.

Yurio fell backwards, he is currently laughing his ass off as he lays over his back on the long couch by the window.

Georgi almost choked on his tea, making him spit it ungracefully. Right now he is leaning against a wall shaking, holding up the laugher.

“Hahahahaha! Way to go, Katsudon!” Exclaimed Yurio in between laughers.

“Mr. Katsuki rules! Hahahahahaha!” Added Mila.

Georgi did not say anything but he was starting to shed some tears.

“What is going on in here?” Asks Lilia as she walks into the room. Yurio, Mila and Georgi tried to answer her, but they couldn't stop laughing, so the woman asked the only one that wasn't having a laugh attack. “Viktor, care to explain?” At that the three laughing people in the room laughed harder, making Lilia look at Viktor with even more curiosity. “Vitya?”

Viktor, stiff and oh so very slowly, turned a bit to look at his aunt. His ice-blue eyes holding tears.

“He didn't gave me his number.” Mumbled Viktor.

“What are you talking about?” Questioned Lilia.

“Mr. Katsuki… he gave me the School’s Office number… not his…” Whined Viktor.

“But of course that he didn’t gave you his personal number.” Says Lilia as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Why would he do that?”

And cue more, harder laughter can be heard.

Viktor fell to his knees in defeat.

It is then that realization hit Lilia like a lightning, alarm flashing in her green eyes.

“Viktor... have you being _Awestruck_ by Mr. Katsuki?” Asks Lilia.

It is with this question that silence gains reign over the room. The laughter has died and Yurio, Mila and Georgi are now looking at Viktor like he changed color and grew another head right there.

You see, in the Nikiforov Family being _Awestruck_ means that a member of the family has finally meet their other half; for generations that is how the Nikiforov family has arranged their marriages. Dmitry Nikiforov – Viktor, Mila and Yurio's father – described it like having a holy epiphany.

Viktor remembers how his father would chant the richest poetry about the day he met his wife, his Tatyana. In those times Viktor thought that his father exaggerated, that there was no way someone would go so deep into someone's soul so fast... but then last night Viktor had met Yuuri Katsuki, and for the very first time in his life Viktor felt like believing.

“Yes, aunt Lilia.” Says Viktor still on his knees, a solemn light in his eyes. “I am.”

“ _Fuck_.” Stated Yurio from his seat on the couch.

Mila and Georgi nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Christophe Giacometti is the young, charismatic _Krye_ of the Albanian Mafia in NYC.

He is also one of the – very – few friends of one infamous Viktor Nikiforov.

That is why it is not surprising for Chris to be called by Viktor at bloody nine o'clock in the morning, on bloody _saturday_ – after a wild friday night filled with love from his husband, who is a lawyer –.

“This better be good, Nikiforov.” Says Chris as he answers his personal cell phone. His voice is raspy and dry, filled with sleepiness.

“ _Chris, it finally happened_.” Starts Viktor form the other side of the line. “ _I am Awestruck._ ”

“Bull-shit.” States Chris as he straightens himself on the king size bed, his husband moving a bit because of the sudden movement.

“ _I would never lie to you about this._ ” Says Viktor.

I’m on my way.” Is the last thing Chris says before ending the call and jumping out from bed, butt naked. The blonde gives his husband a peck on the lips and the proceeds to prepare himself for the day.

Christophe takes a hot shower to get rid of all the dry fluids on his body, shaves his beard in a padlock shape. He puts on a deep red dress shirt with bands neck, tight dark jeans, a fitting black and red jacket and his favorite pair of italian black shoes. The blonde boards his red Porsche 911, and parts into the direction of the Nikiforov Manor.

“What took you so long?!” Exclaims Viktor while opening the door to let Christophe inside the house.

“I got us coffee and pastries! You can't tell me that you found your other half just like that, I need sugar to keep up with whatever may come now!” Explains Chris as he shows Viktor the bag of donuts, a box with cupcakes and three large coffe based beverages. “Where is Georgi?”

“He got a date with that nice entomologist he met the other day.” Answered Viktor as he put a glazed donut in his mouth.

“The one that bakes with cricket flour?” Questions Chris.

“Yes.” Nods Viktor as he walks towards the kitchen, Chris following close.

“Thank everything sacred he is finally walking away from the memory of that Anya bitch.” Adds Chris as he put strawberry jam filled donut on his mouth. “Anyways, tell me everything, _mon ami_! What’s their name? What do they do? When am I gonna meet them, Viktor?!”

Viktor smiles, his smile a big heart on his face. He pulls his cell phone out from his breast pocket and procceds to show Chris the fruits of his hardwork – begging Mila and Yurio for whatever picture they had of Mr. Katsuki. –

“His name is Yuuri Katsuki, with two U.” Starts Viktor as he shows Chris a picture where Yuuri is talking to some student in the school’s halls. “He is a chemistry teacher and Mila and Yurio’s school, oh, we now call Yura ‘Yurio’ by the way.”

“Noted.” Nods Chris as he takes the pone from Viktor’s hand. “My, my, Viktor, look at this lovely jewel. I always knew you had good taste but this time you have outdone yourself.” Says the blonde as he passes more of Yuuri’s pictures.

“ _Blagodaryu!_ ” Exclimed Viktor.

“And? Why haven’t to ravished this lovely teacher? You are not exactly the kind of person that sits and waits.”

“Well, you see…” And then Viktor told Chris the whole story until that morning.

If Chris didn't laugh was because he knows that Viktor would not have any problem with stabbing him since he wasn't a family member.

“Alright.” Says Chris trying to hold his giggles. “It’s alright, we can fix this.”

“But how, Chris?! The only thing I’m sure of is that he is a chemist and a teacher.” Whined Viktor while taking a devil’s chocolate cupcake.

“Have you searched for his social media?” Question Chris.

“Yeah, he only has his Instagram account, but rarely posts anything himself. The one that posts a lot pictures with him is a friend of his, a thai kid named _Phillip_ or something like that.” Explains Viktor. “Many of his student follow him and post pictures of him too, that’s how I got my hands on his dancing pictures~!”

“Shoul we worry about this _Phillip_ -kid?” Asks Chris with a sharp smile.

“Nah. He has a boyfriend, a korean kid that studies to become a doctor.” Informs Viktor. “And judging by the pictures, _Phillip_ is as awestruck with his boyfriend as I am with Yuuri~.”

“Oh, well, good for Phillip then.” Casually states Chris before giving a drink to his coffee. “Wait, you said your one-true-love last name is ‘Katsuki’?” Questions Chris, remembering something.

“Yeah?”

“I know someone with that same last name!” Exclaims Chris.

“Who?! Tell me Chris! TELL. ME!” Demands Viktor, the platinum haired man taking hold of Chris’s jacket and shaking him.

“Remember that place my Masumi has being obsessed with lately? The one where he went with the italians to close a deala couple months ago?” Starts Chris.

“The _U-topy?_ ” Responds Viktor.

“ _Utopia_ , but yes, that one.” Coorrects the blonde. “The bartender there is a woman named Mari _Katsuki_.” Shares Chris with a winning smile.

“Yuuri does mentions an older sister in some of his posts!” Adds Viktor.

“Jackpot, baby.”

“But I can’t go tonight.” Says Viktor, his enthusiasm draining from him like a gas leak.

“Why?” Inquiries Chris as he watches his best friend turn into a puddle of sadness.

“In exchange for the pictures and info about Yuuri, Mila and Yurio asked me to lend them my car for the night.” Responds Viktor.

“Where are they going?”

“The Fighting Pits. Apparently there is going to be a big fight tonight.” Says Viktor.

“Oh, yeah. The leader of that new gang challenged the reigning champion.” Remembers Chris. “J.J. vs ‘The Boar’. Ha, that poor kid doesn’t know what is coming his way.”

“Why is that?” Questions Viktor, trying to keep his mind away from the fact that he won’t be able to investigate his new lead to get-to-know-Yuuri better.

“The Boar has been the reigning champion of the Fighting Pits for the last four years, he is sturdy and with tons of stamina. He got his nickname 'The Boar' because he usualy finishes his fights with one, strong hit right at the beggining of the fight.” Explains Chris, then he notices that Viktor is not paying attention to him, but to the pictures of his beloved. “You know, it's been awhile since we had a boys night, since my bachelor party, if I remember correctly and that was two years ago.”

“Chris?” Viktor cannot believe his ears.

Viktor knows very well about all the responsibilities Chris now has, not only as the head of his faction but also as a husband, that is why they haven't seen each other as much as before. For the blonde to be offering this... it is very special for Viktor.

“I'll drive us there. Pick you up at ten?”

“You are the Best Friend Ever.” States Viktor as a matter of a fact.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki starts his saturdays at exactly ten o'clock.

He wakes up late, eats a hell lot of blueberry pancakes with a chocolate-banana milkshake, takes a cold shower and then jogs to the dance studio to give the noon lessons of ballroom dance for begginer couples.

“Good morning, Yuuko.” Greet Yuuri to the other dance instructor.

Yuuko is a petit woman with lean figure and strong legs, the only reason why Yuuko is not a model – or at least this is what Yuuri thinks – is because she loves to be a dance teacher a bit to much.

“Morning, Yuuri, ready for the day?” Asked the woman with a charming smile.

“Kinda… there are no new couples again, are there?”

“Not this time! But we will have to form a new class if it happens again.” Responds the woman.

“Yeah, Minako is already working on that.” Shares Yuuri.

“That’s the boss lady for you.” Nods Yuuko with admiration shining in her eyes.

“Better get going, say hi to the triplets!”

“From your part!”

Yuuri finishes giving ballroom dance lessons at three o'clock and then goes to his favorite hot dog corner, where he asks for one chili hot dog and one with pickles, he also buys a green smoothie and then goes to a nearby park to peacefully eat his lunch.

The ebony haired man is about to give the first bite his hot dog with pickles when his cell phone starts to blast at the beat of Aronchupa's Animaniacs, the song that Phichit chose as his distinctinve ringtone.

 _“Are you ready for tonight?!”_ Screams Phichit in the other side of the line before Yuuri could even open his mouth.

“Are you? Because I’m pretty sure that you helped Seung-Gil study anatomy a bit too seriously last night.” Teases Yuuri before giving drinking a bit of his smoothie.

_“Can you blame for being a good boyfriend?”_

Yuuri shakes his head with fondness.

“Yeah, I'm ready for tonight. Who am I fighting again?” Finally says Yuuri as he starts to eat his last hot dog.

 _“A canadian that is starting to form a name for himself in the city, his name is Jean-Jacques Leroy, A.K.A. ‘JJ’”_ Informs Phichit. _“Apparently he has also caught the attention of the Ji Clan Boss's niece.”_

“He must be quite the character to catch the attention of Isabella Yang.” Muster Yuuri casually.

_“So I've heard. Pick you up at nine?”_

“Sure, thanks Phichit. See you tonight.”

_“See ya… Boss.”_

“I fucking hate you, Phichit.” Says Yuuri too late, for Phichit had already finished his call.

 


	5. Saturday Night Live (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a dark promise in the glare Mari dedicated to Chris. Like the abyss glaring back at you. “Are you threatening me, Giacometti?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! After a very long time finally new chapter. I wish you guys the best of years. Thank you for reading.

“Yurio!” Calls Mila as she waits at the base of the staircase, her left foot tapping constantly against the carpeted floor in a sign of clear impatience. “We're gonna be late, _kotyonok_! Move!” Screams the redhead. Mila looks more than ready to rock the night; the gal is wearing a lovely, long sleeved, black lace crop top, a pair of high waist shorts covered with blunt and sharp metal spikes,  ripped stockings and black boots.

“Stop calling me that, you Old Hag!” Screams back Yurio as he walks out his bedroom and starts to walk down the stairs. The blonde is wearing a short sleeved, leopard print dress shirt with black collar, ripped tight black jeans, military boots on his feet and the look is completed by a half ponytail on his head.

“What? _Kotyonok_ or _Yurio_?” Ask Mila when Yuri reached her.

“BOTH!” Exclaims the younger with rage.

“Never.” Hisses Mila with a wicked smile.

“Oh, wow! Don’t you both look ready to kill!” Flatters the voice of Viktor, who is walking to the living room with Makkachin following close, the platinum haired man holding a glass of some burnt caramel colored licour in his left hand.

“You don’t look bad yourself.” Flatters back Mila.

Viktor is wearing a burgundy suit with a white dress shirt underneath, the tie around Viktor has dark blue and burgundy stripes and is tied in an elegant and complicated knot, his socks are dark blue and his shoes black.

“Why, thank you Mila.” Says Viktor as he spins a bit to show off his suit to his siblings. “I am going to probably meet my Yuuri’s older sister tonight so I want to give a good first impression.”

Yurio rolls his eyes at Viktor's words.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” States the youngest of the siblings as he waves his hand in a dismissive manner. “Car keys, now.”

“Leaving so early? It is barely eight thirty.” Speaks Viktor as he pulls out his car keys from his jacket pocket.

“We’re gonna eat something first.” Answers Mila as she  takes the keys. “The best fights start around eleven, we’re gonna meet Sara and the others at ten thirty at the Pits.” Explains the redhead as she and Yurio start to walk to the door.

“I still don't understand how you two can eat whatever is served on the streets.”

“Come on, Viktor! We’ve being trained to withstand the deadliest of venoms since we were born. A hot dog, pizza slice or hamburger won't do anything to us!” Exclaims Mila with humor.

“Besides, we live in New York! How could we not, Old Man!” Adds Yurio in a mocking tone.

Viktor just stands by the door frame, nursing his drink, as he watches Mila and Yurio drive away their home with a soft smile on his handsome face, glad that his baby siblings are enjoying life the way he couldn't at their age.

“Come, Makkachin, lets see if there are new photos of Yuuri on Instagram while waiting for Christophe~!” Sing songs Viktor as he walks inside the manor once again, the door gently closing behind his back.

Christophe arrives at exactly nine with ten minutes, dresses not to only impress but to slay. The blonde is wearing a red wine colored suit with a black dress shirt under the jacket, a white bow tie with tiny black dots and white shoes.

“Ready to meet your sister-in-law?” Asks Christophe as he enters the Nikiforov Manor, Viktor politely opening the door for him.

“Ecstatic!” Squeals Viktor with a smile, his body vibrating of nervousness. “Tell me more about her, Chris.” Pleads the platinum blonde man as his friend serves himself a glass of the licour in the living room. “How is Mari Katsuki? I don’t want to look like a fool in front of her and then get myself to not be allowed to get near to Yuuri.”

“I thought that by now you would have already stalked all of her social media.” Comments Chris before nursing his drink, an amused smirk on his lips.

“I did.” Starts Viktor as he seats on the same diván Makkachin is lazing about, the dog quickly snuggles to her master’s lap. “She posts as much as Yuuri, all of her posts are about reblogs of some of Yuuri's posts, tattoos, drinks and a japanese boy band which has an integrant that looks almost exactly as Yurio. I know what she likes but not exactly how she is as a person, as far as I know the only ones that have interacted with her are the ones that regularly go to her work place and of those I only know your husband so, what do you know about Mari Katsuki?”

Chris chuckles at how cute his friend is being, no one would believe this love sick puppy is the man nicknamed 'The new age Czernobog'.

“She is a very down to Earth woman.” Speaks Chris as he walks to an armchair and takes a seat. “If I had to choose a word to describe her it would be _Pragmatic_ , though everybody knows about her love for pretty young boys, as you have seen with her liking to boy bands, not that I judge her.” Chris makes a pause to give a sip to his drink. “It is also said that she is the apprentice of _'Madame Rouge_ '.” This last bit of information makes Viktor straight up on his seat and stop his ministrations to his dog's ears. _Madame Rouge_ is an importat name in the underworld.

The woman known as _Madame Rouge_ is probably the most influential female in the East Coast underground world. Her brothels are known to be discreet and – exceptionally – clean, same as her employees. Her employees are not allowed to use drugs, they also are pretty well educated in academics and art. Madame Rouge also offers some of the best bodyguards for hire, she sells accurate and detaled info and NO ONE KNOWS WHO SHE IS! The woman has been in the business for over thirty years and no one knows her face nor real name.

Well, Viktor is pretty sure his aunt Lilia knows, but he is too scared to ask the woman herself if she, in fact, knows who _Madame Rouge_ is.

“But don't believe me.” Continues Chris. “That bit is nothing but cheap gossip of the drunk men that stayed to keep drinking even after the all the bars closed up.”

 _Do you not know, Chris? Only the drunk and children do not tell lies._ Thinks Viktor, his usual cheery smile in place.

“Shall we go? I already finished my drink and I am ready for the night!” States the blonde as he stands up with a jump.

“It's boys night, baby!” Exclaims Viktor with glee, Makkachin barking in agreement.

After leaving Makkachin in the basement with Nikolai – who was working on one of his many, many experiments – Viktor and Chris get into Chris's car and disappear into the night.

* * *

 

Mila and Yurio place the car in a public parking lot in front a small park, they have decided to eat some pizza before meeting Sara and the others at the Pits, and what better place than the one everyone at school is talking about, a new restaurant called _Baby's Pizza and Drinks_.

“Mr. Katsuki!” Exclaims Mila with a smile and a sweet tone in her voice. “What a nice surprise!”

“That’s a lot to eat by yourself, Katsudon.” Joins Yurio to the conversation, the blonde referring to the jumbo sized pizza box his chemistry teacher was carrying on his arms.

“Good evening to you two as well.” Starts Yuuri as his lips turn into a sweet smile. “And no, Yurio, I’m not gonna eat all of this by myself.”

“Ooooh, gonna share the night with a _little friend,_ teach?” Teases Mila. Yuuri chuckles good naturedly.

“With some friends, actually, and no Mila, not in _that way_.” Answers the older man. “They are very much engaged and in love with each other, besides, one of them is practically my brother so that would be very wrong.”

“Still, that’s a lot of pizza.” Says Yurio watching the box.

“Have a good night, Mr. Katsuki.” Adds Mila as goodbye before entering the pizza place.

“Likewise, Mila, Yurio.” Says Yuuri as he re-starts his way.

Yurio follows his sister into the restaurant and both take a seat on a far corner where they can see the whole place.

“You know...” Starts Mila as whe looks at the menu. “I really wouldn't mind if Viktor and Mr. Katsuki get together. I mean…” The redhead puts the menu down. “Yuuri Katsuki is a decent chemist, I bet Dedushka would have a lot of fun with him, he is also a talented dancer, aunt Lilia would love to have someone to dance with since Yakov can't because of his back pains, you actually toletare him, and Viktor...

“He is a civilian.” Interrupts young Yuri with an unusual serious tone, his eyes sharp. “We are not.” Adds the blonde before returning his attention to his menu. Mila looks at his baby sibling with wide eyes.

 _You actually care._ Thinks Mila with a small smile.

They order a thin crust pizza with mozzarella and gouda cheese, olives, mushrooms, bell peppers and italian sausage.

* * *

Chris parks his car in a private parking lot at the Bronx's downtown. The place is clean and discreet, obviously not cheap and certainly not for civilians to use or know about.

“We walk from here.” Infroms the curly blonde man as he closes the driver’s door.

“Why?” Asks Viktor with genuine curiosity.

“Well, _Utopia_ and its surrounding one mile area are considered neutral land, one has to leave all of its status before entering the place. The only ones with power there are the ones that are aligned to _Utopia_ itself.” Explains Chris as he starts to walk towards the elevator, Viktor following close.

“Is it to far away?” Questions the blue eyed man as the elevator’s doors close.

“With our long legs? Nothing but a five munites walk, _mon ami_.” Remarks Chris with a smile.

Now, to any civilian it would have been very difficult, if not impossible, to see the very well hidden black neon sign that has written in cursive letters the word ' _Utopia_ ' with a small arrow pointing down, but for the two men it was as clear as daylight. The walked towards the sign and walked down the stairs, stopping in front of a pair of black metal doors, Christophe  lightly knocks twice and a small window opens to let the two men gaze a pair of dark sharp eyes.

“How long is forever?” Asks the owner of the dark sharp eyes from the other side of the door, his voice gruff and raspy.

Viktor’s eyebrows shot up at the question, clearly a type of code to get into the bar, but still, Viktor hadn’t heard that riddle sinece he was a child and his mother read ‘Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland’ to him before bed.

“Sometimes…” Speaks Viktor before Chris utters a word, leaving the curly blonde with his mouth open. “Just one second.”

“Welcome to the Rabbit’s Hole.” Greets the door's guardian as he opens the door to let Viktor and Chris in.

“You read ‘Alice in Wonderland’?” Questions Christophe with a bemused smile as he and Viktor walk along a hall that is dimly illuminated with black neon lights.

“Excuse you, but it is ‘Alice's adventures in wonderland’ and yes, it was my mother’s favorite book.” Informs Viktor with nostalgia in his eyes. “She used to read it to me every night before bed… well, until Jr. High School that is.”

“My mom used to made up my bed time stories, they were crazy.” Shares Chris as he and Viktor enter a lavish room filled with round tables, red velvet divans and floor of polished dark wood. The air is filled with the smell of spices used in the Hookah Pipes and jazz music. In the back of the room was the bar’s counter. “There is our woman.” Signals Chris to the counter. “You ready to meet your future sister in law?” Teases the curly blonde man. 

“I was born ready, _moy drook_.” Nods Viktor filled determination.

They walk along the place, Chris nodding and greeting some people but when they see who is with him that night they all walk back two steps. Finally, and much later than what Viktor had wanted - just for five minutes -, they reach the bar's counter. There they find a – not so – tall woman of obvious asian descendency, her dark brown hair partially bleached and styled up in what Viktor could only describe as a fashionable mess. Viktor notices then that her eyes are the same color as Yuuri's, something in her demeanor reminds Viktor of a laid-back cat that simply _knows_. She is wearing a suit vest with a square pattern in different shades of pink, white dress shirt with a dark gray tie, clear ripped jeans that without a doubt Yurio would love to have and black flats without any decoration or accesori.

“Good evening, sweetie-Mari.” Greets Christophe with a wink. “Missed me?”

“Evening, Mr. Giacometti.” Greets Mari back without even glanzing to Chris and Viktor, the woman to occupied cleaning a glass with a clean cloth. “That’s not your husband.” She remarks after she lifts her eyes to see Viktor, leaving the now clean glass on the counter.

“Good try, Mari, but I know that my Marcus called you earlier to reserve our favorite bartender for me and my friend.” Says the man as he dramatically extends his arm in Mari’s direction.

Mary smirks good naturedly. “You’re lucky your husband loves you so much and that he also leaves good tips.” States the woman as she puts the glass on the counter back in its place. “A Cosmo and a Green Fairy, right?”

“Marcus told you?” Questions Viktor, speaking to Mari for the very first time.

“No, he only said his husband was going to come with his best friend to spend a ‘Boys Night’, but everybody knows who Mr. Giacometti’s BF is, and turns out I may now someone that knows what you like to drink when you are not in your Batcave, Sir.” Explains Mari as she pours warm water over the sugar cube on the spoon over the glass with absinthe.

“Impressive.” Murmurs Chris as Mari hands Viktor his opalescent drink, to which she only shrugs. Chris and Viktor watch in amused silence as Mari prepares Chris's drink with the same speed and elegance as she did Viktor's.

“Say, Mari...” Starts Chris after giving a sip to his Cosmo, the woman cleaning with a clean cloth the utensils she used to prepare the drinks. “You have a brother, don’t you?”

There was a dark promise in the glare Mari dedicated to Chris. Like the abyss glaring back at you. “Are you threatening me, Giacometti?”

“What? No, sweetie! No!” Chris actually sounds offended. “It's just that my friend here is interested in him~.” Sing-songs the green eyed man as he directs Mari's attention to Viktor, gaining a small glare from his ice-blue eyes.

Mari looks at Vitor up and down, assessing him. Viktor of course feels nervous under her scrutiny, he really wants her to like him. “I take it this is about that Family Night thing, then?” She asks as she cross her hands over her chest.

“Yuuri-I mean, Mr. Katsuki told you about that?” Questions Viktor trying not to sound hopeful.

“I may be a bit older than him, but he is my brother and we care for each other.” Starts Mari. “We were raised by Mr. Cialdini and his mistress you see. When we were children Mr. Cialdini told us very clearly to not mess with any of you Nikiforovs, he even showed us pictures. So, imagine my poor baby brother's state when he arrived from the Family Night at a freaking Civilian High School where he has being working after finding out two of his students are, in fact, the very people we are suppose to not meddle with.”

 _Good Point._ Thinks Viktor as he nurses his drink.

“So, what you wanna talk about?” Keeps speaking the woman. “Did he upset one of your cubs? Do you want him to stop teaching there?”

 _What!?_ “No!” Exclaims Viktor as he stands up knocking off the chair, his hands slamming against the counter.

Mari lifts an eyebrow, her hands untangling and positioning in front of her as a shield. “Then, what do you want?!”

“I Want to Bang Him!” Screams Viktor and everything stops. The jazz music, the nice chats in the background, fuck, even Chris is looking at Viktor with his eyes wide open. Everything is total silence… and everyone is looking at him.

“You **WHAT?** ” Asks Mari.

Viktor then realizes his predicament. He quickly apologizes towards to other client in the local, chastising himself inside his head, he picks up the chair and sits down on it, fixes his tie and looks at Mari right in the eye. “I would like to court your brother, please?”

Mari looks at Viktor as if another head has suddenly grown from his neck, then she looks at Christophe, who only nods, finally she looks back at Viktor and tired sighs. “I need whisky.” She then turns around, grabs a bottle from the shelf behind her and gives it two long and good glups to its contents. When she finally puts the bottle on its place she turns back to Viktor and Chris. “Again, slowly please. You want what?”

“I want to court Mr. Yuuri Katsuki into a romantic relationship.” Repeats Viktor, determination flooding his voice.

“ _Why?_ ” Whispers Mari half desperate.

“Because he is the most beautiful, lovely and charming being I have ever laid my eyes upon.” Swiftly answers the platinum haired man. Mari very close to bang her head against the counter.

 _Of all the people Yuuri could pull into his orbit... Viktor. FUCKING. Nikiforov. Minako and Celestino are gonna cry._ Thinks Mari as she, once again, tiredly sighs. “Why don't you stalk his social media?” _Like the other creeps after his fabulous ass do._

“I already did that.” Answers Viktor.

 _Of course you did._ “That’s why you’re here? To get info about my BABY Brother from me?”

Viktor and Chris smile innocently.

 _Fuck off._ “Yeah… no.” States Mari. “Look, Nikiforov, my brother is a proper and responsible adult, a little bit dense but still damn smart, so, if you wanna court him or whatever, you have to go and talk to him face to face, because there is no way, and no offense but you are one of the most feared people in the world, that I'm gonna lead you to him.”

 _Again, Good Point._ Thinks Viktor bitterly. _Oh! But I can use_ that _._ “Then what about this?” Speaks Viktor as he pulls out his cellphone from his pants pocket. “If you tell me things about your baby brother, I’ll tell you things about mine!” Chris gasps scandalized and looks at Viktor between horrified and hella amused.

“Uh?” Mari's eyes zoom in to see the picture that Viktor is showing her in his phone. There a stupidly beautiful blonde teen with melancholic green eyes that without a doubt was pulled out from the Middle Earth during an elf party or something like that, because there is no way that someone like that is human. _So CUTE!_

“It's a good shot, right? I took it while he was still half sleep after his afternoon nap last summer.” Confesses Viktor with a heart shaped smile, his eyes locked on Mari's cheeks and their growing flush. “I have more.” Mari looks at Viktor and the platinum haired man can see the turmoil of emotions she is going through in her head. She is quiet, no doubt measuring her options regarding the decision she may take. Finally, her lips part and words come out.

“He likes Blue Roses, Green Carnations and Camellias, those are his top three! His third passion is food, Dance is first and then Chemistry! He takes the morning shift at the Dance Studio on weekends to have the whole afternoon for himself!” Mari's words flow like a river. Chris now looking at her with a open wide mouth and shooked amusement in his eyes.

“Yay! Here, you can copy the whole file!” Exclaims Viktor as he hands Mari his cellphone. “His name is also Yuri, but with only one U. He likes heavy metal and opera alike, punk and animal print are his fashion statements. He is your Yuuri’s student and he LOVES cats.”

“Just to be clear.” Starts Mari as she is sending all of young Yuri’s pictures from Viktor’s pone to hers. “I’m not some sort of perv, alright? I just like to see young men for aesthetically motives. Looking at them motivates me and inspires me to be better so the world will be better for them, get it?”

“Like puppy posters!” Says Viktor.

“Exactly.” Nods Mari.

 _BEST. BOYS NIGHT. EVER._ States Chris inside his head as he watches Viktor and Mari fanboy over the baby brother of the other.

* * *

 

“Mila! Yura!” Calls a beautiful black haired young woman, her skin perfectly tanned and her eyes a lovely purple color. She is wearing a black leather like mini skirt with two belts to adjust the waist, black knee length boots and a pretty white crop top with black roses pattern. “Over here guys! We’ve been waiting for you!” She screams. Mila and Yura walk through the Mob to reach the lovely dark haired younge woman.

“Sara~!” Sing-songs Mila as she throws herself into Sara’s arms and envelopes her in a hug. “I missed you so much!”

“Oh, Mila.” Sara cries. “It’s been so boring without you.”

“Get a room, you witches!” Snarls Yuri at the PDA.

“It’s good to see you too, Yura.” Greets Sara.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Says Yuri. “Where’s that creep you call brother? There’s no way in hell he let you come alone here.”

“Michele and Emil went to the betting pools, and Leo is the DJ of the night so he won't be joining us until later.” Explains Sara as she takes Mila’s hand and guides them to their seats.

“Is it true? The Ji’s actually sponsored this fight?” Asks Sara as she takes seat besides Sara on a second hand couch.

“Yeah.” Nods Sara. “Aparently this new dude wants to court Izzy, and you know Mr. Ji, only the best for his niece. Guang Hong doesn’t know what to do with his father anymore, and he has being consoling poor Izzy since earlier.”

“Who's the poor bastard he's fighting?” Question Yuri with no particular interest.

“The Boar.” Says Sara.

“I think I’m also gonna go to the Betting Pools for a bit.” Quickly states Yuri as he stands up and walks away from Mila and Sara.

“Bring me a drink! And don’t stab anyone!!! Screams Mila from her seat.

* * *

 

Viktor and Chris have finally left and somehow Mari feels that her energy has being drained. She needs a break.

"Hey, Bekka!" Calls Mari to a young man with short dark hair, his face stoic yet handsome. "Lead the ship, will you? I need a smoke."  _And not the tobacco kind._ Thinks Mari as she retreats to the storage room.


End file.
